The Story of Dawn
by Stars-of-Dawn
Summary: Dawn is a young pegasus with an active imagination. When she gets her cutie mark, it gets to her head. She wants answers of who or what killed her father. All he is now is a group of stars only to be seen at dawn. She leaves town, turns evil, and learns to control the sun. Dawn refuses to raise or lower it... because its the only way she will get answers... dawn will last forever!
1. A Birthday Present

**I DON'T own My Little Pony**

**This is my first story on fanfiction, enjoy!**

_Chapter 1: A Birthday Present _

As the colors of the sky turned from a dark blue to a pale pink, yellow, and orange, Dawn, just a filly at the time, peered out her window. She reached out and her hooves pushed open the window. Her mother, Eve, was still sleeping but her father, would have been up at this time, all he was now was a group of stars only to be seen at dawn. Years passed and Dawn was the same as she was as a filly, without a father and staring out her window to see the sun rise. One thing was different about today than most days... it was Dawn's birthday. Her mother woke up very early. She walked in the room there was a small peach colored box with a pale blue ribbon, the same color as her mom's long, wavy mane.

"Happy birthday, Dawn" Eve said in a calm, serene voice

"Thanks mother"

"You seem to be upset, are you alright?"

"I guess... I don't want to sound selfish but, dad never got me anything! When i was a filly, no. New born? No. Now? To late now..."

Dawn could see now that her mothers eyes were now focused on the box and not her. Dawn was feeling unloved at this time, like her mother didn't care about her or that she didn't have a dad. To break the silence Dawn spoke.

"What is in the box? Its from you I guess, right? I mean, it can't be from dad..." _Can it? _She thought.

"That's where you are wrong my child." Eve said with her pale grey eyes staring in to Dawn's teal blue ones...


	2. The Note

**I DON'T own My Little Pony **

**Hope you are enjoying this, comment if you want more! **

_Chapter 2: The Note _

"My dear Dawn, when you said that your dad never got you anything..." Eve sighed "... well, this year i didn't get you anything." Dawn had a puzzled look on her face, _what did this mean? _she thought _what did mother mean she didn't get me a present this year? Did she forget or something? "Sure... and you didn't plan a party for me?" _Dawn stopped herself from sharing that thought with her mother.

"Did- did you for- forget or some-some thing?" Dawn was sure that she would get a cutie mark for selfishness!

"No, what i mean't to say was that i didn't get you a present alone..."

"Alone?"

"This is from me _and _your father." Eve placed the small peach box on Dawn's bed, you could hardly see it when it was in the middle of the covers... a bright yellow sun rising over the vast green forest the sky was a very light purple, with a hint of dark pink the same colors as Dawn's tail and mane. She walked over to it, words bouncing in her head _father, birthday, forgot, forget, alone, alone? Dawn, unloved, peach, Dawn, purple, Dawn, Killer? Illness? Old? No! _Dawn couldn't stop thinking who or what killed her father. She ,hoping that the present had answers, ran to the small peach box. Light blue ribbon went flying, she opened it, a note laid in the middle. It was old and had a tint of yellow... but not yet fragile.

"Read it. I made the box. Cloud chaser wrote the note." Eve whispered and went to the kitchen. "Toast with honey or pancakes?" Dawn heard her mom call dawn the hall

"Toast!" Dawn called in replied without, even for a second, looking away from the book. She took the note and it read:

_Dawn_

_Happy Birthday_

_If you are reading this it has been a long time since I passed_

_Have you found your inner talent? _

_No, _

_I am watching_

_Make me proud_

_Find your inner talent_

_Love, Cloud Chaser [Dad]_

A tear drop fell from her teal eyes "I will make you proud dad... you can count on me..."


	3. The Wings of Dawn

**I D****ON'T**** own My Little Pony  
>I <strong>**DO**** own The Old Palace  
>CLOUD CHASER IS A OC I KNOW THERE IS A CLOUD CHASER AND IT IS A GIRL, BUT I MADE AN OC AND THE NAME JUST HAPPENED TO BE THE SAME! (I had to get that off my chest) <strong>

_chapter 3: The Wings Of Dawn _

Dawn raced to the kitchen, passed her mother, and out the door. "Don't you want your breakfast?!" Eve said "Not now! I have to get somewhere! I will be back by noon!" Dawn kept running because she had to get to this place fast. Her legs were hurting, it was about 7:30, still dawn, she opened her wings and flew the rest of the way. There was this place that she used to go to when she was a filly. Within five minuets she reached the tall, about six feet, silver doors. They were bolted shut, but Dawn always left a window on the top floor open a bit, so she could open it and get in but royal guards could not see it was open. Her pale green hooves touched the cold stone tiles of the palace floor. All you heard where small drips from Dawn's teardrops echoing threw the palace walls and the taping of her hooves. On the top floor there were peach, light pink, yellow, orange, very pale purple colored windows. Cloud chaser made it for Dawn when she was a baby. At 7:40, which was in two minuets, the sun shines through the glass and the room is filled with colors of dawn. She never really seen it, only when she was a young filly right before her dad had passed. This would be the first time she seen it without her father. As the sun got higher in the sky the room light up, and Dawn flew around making her wings change colors, then there was a bright white light. One color you would not see at dawn, when the light was gone it left a mark. Dawn now had a cutie mark of a light pink wing with the colors of dawn in the back, she felt like dawn was her responsibility, feeling mad inside she flew home right to her room. Dawn looked out her window at the sun, it was no longer dawn the sun was high in the sky. She wanted more time... needed more time... If only dawn was longer...


	4. Rise and Fall

**I don't own My Little Pony  
>Thank you for all the great ratings!<strong>

**This is a collab with my MythologyManiac1 (her OC is Moon Dust and btw... MD is blind).  
><strong>**Sorry you have to wait so long... But I took a _long_ break from Fanficton. BUT HERE I AM!**

**~Stars-of-Dawn **

**_Chapter 4: Rise and Fa__ll_**

**Dawn's P.O.V**

It was lunch. I walked down stairs.

"There you are!" Mom said, putting toast on the table for me.

"Here am I..? I was only visiting my friend in Cloudsdale..." I said rolling my eyes.

"You were out for a while, and I got worried."

"For only a few minutes! Mom that's not long..." I wasn't really hungry so pushed the toast around my plate.

"Is everything okay?"

"Loss of appetite, I guess.." I got up and went for the door but Mom walked in front of me, blocking the only way out. I knew that stare anywhere... She would only look at me like that when I was acting strange, but I have no idea what I did! Suddenly, the door opened, forcing Mom and me to walk into stuff. I tripped on the rug, hitting a vase off a small coffee table. Then a unicorn walked through the door. The vase floated back on the table and I was back on my feet. I knew that pony anywhere... MY SISTER!

"Hi, Sunset... " I rolled my eyes

"Hello, Dawn. Mother," She said in her "all proper" voice or whatever she calls it. Sunset is my older sister. She's a unicorn like my dad.

"What's wrong, Dawn? Why the long face?" she said with a laugh. My sister was known for being kind, mature, honest and loyal. All she is to me is stupid, a show off, a know-it-all and the pony to try and make things (and life) better.

"I'm fine. Thank you very much." I snapped as I pushed her out of the way so I could walk out the door.

"Where are you going?" Sunset asked

"Going to meet up with MD, duh."

"MD?"

"Moon Dust."

"Why would you abbreviate Moon Dust's name?" Sunset inquired.

"Because she doesn't care? I don't know… nor do I care."

"Well, I don't think it very proper," my sister argued.

"And I should care?"

"Well, if you want to-"

"I DO NOT WANT TO BE LIKE MY 'ALL PROPER' SISTER! All people do is compare me to you!" I yelled at her. Pushing her aside, I burst open the door and flew to the other side of Ponyville.

"Wazzie wazzup, ma man?!" Moon Dust exclaimed as she flew up to me.

"Turn your head like, 40 degrees to your left," I told her, since she was not looking directly at me.

"Oh, oops" She turned her head around and said;

"Wazzie wazzup, mah man?!"

"Wazzup meh bae?!"

"Wanna raid the Kitchens?!"

"You bet!" Right after I agreed to raid the Kitchens, I heard a voice call out to me.

"You are not going anywhere!" Sunset yelled as she charged at me.

"Let's go now," Moon Dust told me. Suddenly, the world vanished in a white blur.

**'Sup. THIS IS MY FIRST EVER COLLAB WITH ANYONE! Yay. Um... Yeah I have nothing else to say. Bye! **

**~MytholoyManiac1**


	5. Cookies vs Pie- Epic Pony War

_**MythologyManiac1 and I bring you yet another COLLAB!  
>LETS PARTY! Yeah... no. Just no. ANYWAY... let's get reading!<strong>_

_**~Stars-Of-Dawn**_

Chapter 5: Cookies vs. Pie- Epic Pony War

Dawn's P.O.V.

"Where are the cookies?" I asked.

"We ran out..." Moon Dust teased

"MOON DUST?!"

"Yeah?"

"WHERE ARE THE COOKIES?!"

"With my mom."

"WHO IS SHE?!"

"Someone very powerful, so don't do anything stupid. I'll take you to her if you want," my friend suggested.

"TAKE ME TO HER!" I yelled with rage.

"Okay," she shrugged. She poked her head out the door and shouted,

"ECLIPSE!"

A guard came flying towards us. Her mother's a bat-pony?! My jaw dropped.

"Uh, is that your mom?"

The bat-pony, Eclipse, shook her head frantically.

"No, no, no, no, no. No. Moon Dust and I be like bronies, man!"

"Nah, I just called her over to get my mom."

But Eclipse looked at Moon Dust cautiously and stated,

"You sure about that? What if she finds out your friend's here?"

"Chill, bro. She won't," she reassured the bat-pony.

"Why would it be such a bad thing if she found out?" I asked, confused.

"No, not her mother. Her aunt." Eclipse explained.

"Oh."

"Well, I'm off to summon the dead! Ciao!"

"Summon the dead? What did she mean by summon the-" I gasped. My guess was most likely to be way off, but I gave it a shot.

"Dusty?" I asked

"Yeah?" she was looking at the door, not at me, so I said,

"Turn around half-way..."

"Oh. Oops," she said, turning her head around to look at me.

"Is your mom," I paused, "Is your mom Luna?" Moon Dust just stared at me as I asked the stupid question.

"Mayyyybeeee," she smirked.

"Moon Dust!"

"Okay. Okay! Maybe she is, maybe she's not… you will find out soon..." I rolled my eyes. She is always one to dance around the truth, and it can get so annoying! Ugh! I just want cookies… is that to much to ask?! I thought then Moon Dust spoke.

"I don't understand why you like cookies so flipping much… "

"How did you know I was thinking that?"

"I can read minds," she said nonchalantly.

"But you think something can beat the awesome power of cookies?! Do tell," I said with a competitive laugh. She shoved something in my face.

"To close, my friend" I pushed the food away from my face. Focusing on it, I could tell it was a pie.

"Pie? Really? You think pie is better then cookies?!"

"Oh, Dawn. I don't think it is better… I know it is better then cookies" she smirked.

"Oh. It. Is. ON!" I said in a 'winners' voice.

"But really, give me only one good reason cookies are better,"

"THEY ARE MAGICAL!" I laughed "But really…"

Moon Dust threw the pie at the wall and it exploded.

"Exploding pies. That's the weakest reason why pies beat cookies. EXPLODING PIES RULE!" she threw a few more pies- one at the wall, two at me. I jumped out of the way just in time as they exploding against the counter to my left.

"I see how it is. COOKIE ROBOTS!" I threw a chocolate-chip cookie at her and out of the sides came spider-like legs. It landed on the floor and crawled toward her and climbed up her leg.

"AAAAH! I HATE SPIDERS! And really, anything like them, too."

"COOKIES WILL FOREVER RULE!" I chanted.

"STOP!" Moon Dust suddenly shouted. Then she said with a whisper, her blind eyes wide with fear,

"Tia's coming."

"If you are trying to win, that will not happen," but I told the cookie robot to get off of my friend.

"HIDE!" she hissed at me, then shoved me into an empty cabinet.

"Don't make a sound."

The mess we made was magically put away. She quickly trotted over to a chair, pulled a book out of nowhere and started to read. How did she do that? I thought to myself. Then Princess Celestia walked into the room.

"Come here, why would you, Tia? Nothing to worry about, there is," Moon Dust said to her without looking up from her book. Shaking her head, "Tia" said back,

"I heard explosions. Were you throwing pies again?"

"No." she answered, but in my head I said, YES! It was so much fun! But she said not to say anything, so I knew to keep my thoughts to myself. Looking up from her book, Moon Dust inquired,

"Get Mother, would you please?"

"Oh alright. But what for?"

"She said she would let me raise the stars with her sometime this week, and I wanted to know when we could do it."

"You could have just asked me," Celestia said kindly.

"You don't raise the Moon," Moon Dust snapped.

"...LUNA!" Trotting quickly, Princess Luna came to us.

"Yes, sister?"

"Moon Dust would like to speak with you," Celestia said sadly, exiting.

"Dawn, you can come out now," Moon Dust called up to me. I slowly got up,

"You sure?" I asked

"Yep. Get out before I kick you out."

"Ok, ok!"

"Mother, Dawn. Dawn, Mother."

Magically pulling out a bag of chips, Princess Luna stared at me and said,

"Hi. Have a cookie," and shoved a sugar-cookie in my face. I took it gratefully.

"Thank you so much, Princess Luna."

"Just call me Luna. Please, enough ponies are too formal. I'm not my sister."

"Oh, ok,"

"Mother, I was wondering when we could raise the stars together. You promised that we could do it sometime this week, but we never got to talking about it…." Moon Dust asked her mom, raise the stars? How would she do that? I thought.

"Alicorn magic," she smiled sadly, shaking her head.

"Oh yeah… I forgot you could read minds…"

"Don't tell anyone, Dawn," Princess Luna said with her mouth full of chips.

"I won't,"

"Good, 'cause Tia would kill me if she knew anypony found out my secret."

Suddenly, the world turned into a flurry of gold, white and silver. Opening my eyes, I saw Luna in the same position, eating chips, but Moon Dust, instead of a Pegasus, was an _alicorn_!


End file.
